


El muchacho y la espada

by HamadaZombie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Historical References, M/M, Rating May Change, Samurai, Time Travel, Unrelated Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Wasabi and Tadashi friendship is the best
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: Un accidente con el portal que envía a Hiro varios siglos en pasado.Un samurai llamado Sunflower que le sirve a un lord feudal.El año 2018, con un genio en la robótica observando a Tadashi leer mientras camina por el campus del ITSF.





	1. Chapter 1

23 de febrero del 2018

Hiro se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, la banca a la derecha de la puerta de los laboratorios de la universidad. Una bolsa de osos de goma en su mano izquierda y sus fieles amigos a su derecha. El aire era frío, como suele serlo en San Fransokyo a finales del invierno, como si la estación hiciera un último esfuerzo para ser recordado cuando la primavera tomara su lugar; pero para el joven genio, sus recuerdos estarían siempre ocupados por algo más importante.

-Hey, Hiro, allí viene Hamada- susurró Gogo dándole un codazo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de Hamada que caminaba rumbo a los laboratorios. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se detuvo al ver al mayor. Tadashi Hamada era alto, de cabello negro, ojos castaños y una sonrisa amable que le dedicaba a todas las personas. Tadashi era la clase de persona que solo buscaba hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, pero para Hiro, el mundo debía ser un lugar mejor tan solo porque Tadashi había nacido en ese momento del tiempo.

-Hola, Tadashi- se apresuró a decir Hiro cuando el mayor pasó a su lado. 

-Muy buenos días, Hiro- respondió Tadashi, sonriendo como era su naturaleza. -¿cómo va tu proyecto de los microbots?-

-Bien, excelente de hecho, mejor que nunca- "respira, respira"-

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. Espero verlo pronto, ¿lo presentarás en la expo?-

-Sí, Callahan quiere que lo presente para atraer nuevos estudiantes al Instituto- 

-Entonces te veré en la expo. Ten un buen día, Hiro-Tadashi le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de ingresar a los laboratorios, donde Hiro sabía que trabajaba en su proyecto después de dar clases.

Cuando Tadashi desapareció de su vista, los latidos de su corazón regresaron a la normalidad. Gogo le sacudió el cabello cariñosamente mientras Fred se burlaba de él simulando que besaba sus manos.

-Quién creería que tienes un crush con Hamada cuando hace seis meses lo habías declarado tu enemigo mortal-

-La gente cambia- se defendió Hiro, acomodando su cabello y haciendo un lado a Gogo.

-Tú cambiaste mucho en tan poco tiempo- declaró Honey.

-Si, ya no eres ese niño imprudente y que se metía en tantos problemas- Agregó Gogo.

-Oye, ¡no soy un niño. Tengo 18! -

-Sigue diciéndote eso, Takachiho, tal vez crezcas si lo repites constantemente -

-Lo que digas, Tomago- Hiro tomó su bolsa de gomitas y marchó hacia la salida del Instituto. -Debo ayudar a tía Cass en la cafetería, los veré después-

Febrero definitivamente es un mes frió, pero Hiro no sentía muchas ganas de abrigarse del frío cuando la cálida sonrisa lo acompañaba en su mente. 

___________________________________________

La cafetería Lucky Cat estaba atiborrada de clientes que buscaban algo cálido para beber. Hiro se movía entre meses atendiendo pedidos. De fondo se escuchaba los poemas que las personas recitaban en el "Viernes de micrófono abierto" que Cass había comenzado a hacer para aprovechar la concurrencia. En ese momento un chico de rastas recitaba un poema sobre el orden natural para poder sobrevivir en el mundo. El poema era malo y Hiro se sentía mal por las personas que debían escucharlo.

-No cruces la luz roja si no quieres ver la luz al  final del túnel...- recitaba el chico.

-Dios, eso es malo o qué- dijo una voz detrás de Hiro.

-Pésimo, no sé por qué mi tía no lo ha bajado del escenario- respondió Hiro, girándose hacia la persona que había hablado. El perfecto balance con los platos sucios de las mesas que secretamente le enorgullecía, casi lo pierde cuando se Tadashi Hamada apareció sentado en una de las mesas.

-¡Hiro! ¿estás bien?- el mayor se movió con rapidez, tomando a Hiro por la cintura impidiendo que se cayera y los platos con él.

-Ta..Tadashi... sí, gracias - sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Solo podía sentir el fuerte agarre de la mano de Tadashi en su cintura.

-Perdona por asustarte, no era mi intención- se disculpó el mayor soltando a Hiro después de asegurarse que estaba todo en orden y volvió a sentarse. Hiro hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano.

-Así que has venido al "Viernes de micrófono abierto" - dijo Hiro, mientras limpiaba la mesa de Tadashi. -Perdona que tenga que escuchar ese poema en especifico, normalmente hay más calidad-

-Yo debería disculparme, ese de allá arriba es mi mejor amigo, Wasabi- 

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de par en par -Oh, perdona, no quise decir que no fuera él de calidad...-

-Nah, hay que admitirlo. -interrumpió Tadashi - El hombre apesta escribiendo poesía. Todos sus poemas son sobre su obsesión con la limpieza y el orden- 

Hiro rió ligeramente. 

-Ries bonito- dijo de repente el otro.

Las mejillas del muchacho se volvieron todavía más rojas. -Gracias... supongo. Mmm... ¿quieres ordenar algo-

-Quisiera un té verde, por favor. No soy bueno con la cafeína- 

-Jaja, claro, problemas para dormir- recordó Hiro.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó sorprendido Tadashi, distanciándose un poco. -¿cómo sabes que tengo problemas para dormir?-

"Demonios, me dejé llevar" maldijo Hiro y se mordió el labio.

-Digo, que ya es tarde y si tomas cafeína no podrás dormir. ¿No son acaso los efectos normales de la cafeína?- 

El cuerpo de Tadashi se relajó y la mirada sospechosa desapareció, siendo remplazada por el brillo de su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Aunque supongo que me descubriste, tengo alguno que otro problema para dormir-

-Entonces té será, en un momento lo traigo- dijo finalmente Hiro, antes de salir huyendo y decir más cosas indebidas.

De vuelta en la cocina, mientras preparaba el té de Tadashi, se recordó a sí mismo que debía ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía frente a Hamada.  Tomó aire y lo dejó salir, tratando de ser fuerte.

"No, aún es tiempo. Él lo prometió. Cuando fuera el momento y los cerezos aún no florecen".

La tetera soltó su chillido avisando que el agua estaba lista. Hiro volvió a su labor.

  ___________________________________________ 

Cuando regresó a la mesa, el amigo de Tadashi, "Wasabi dijo que se llamaba", estaba sentado a un lado del otro chico. Ambos estaban charlando con mucho entusiasmo. Tadashi le daba palmadas en la espalda a Wasabi mientras meneaba la cabeza entre risas. Al percatarse de la presencia de Hiro, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Un té verde para el hombre que no puede manejar la cafeína- 

-¡Gracias, Hiro! Huele delicioso y apuesto que sabe igual.-

Tadashi tomó su té y le dio un sorbo. Hiro lo miraba detenidamente, cuando sintió un par de ojos sobre él. Wasabi lo observaba con detalle. La sonrisa que tenía al hablar con su amigo había desaparecido. Ahora parecía que buscaba algo en Hiro.

-Tadashi me contó lo que pasó hace un momento- fue lo que dijo.

Hiro tragó saliva.

-¡Así es! Hablamos sobre tu mala poesía y cómo parecer ser demasiado evidente que tengo problemas para dormir- dijo Tadashi, quien al parecer no se había percatado de las intenciones de su amigo con el mesero.

-¿Puedo traerte algo para tomar?- ofreció Hiro, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Un café americano y un pastry de cereza. Para recordar que los cerezos ya casi florecen- 

El corazón de Hiro se paró al escuchar lo último, pero siguió apuntando la orden en su pequeña libreta. La noche del viernes apenas comenzaba, y Hiro sabía que había algo detrás de las palabras de Wasabi


	2. El tiempo deja rastro

Los días transcurrían con una relativa normalidad.  Hiro trabajaba arduamente en su proyecto por las mañanas, a medio dia  buscaba con la mirada a Tadashi en los lugares que solía estar.  
Gogo le decía que debería dejar de acosarlo e invitarlo a salir una vez por todas. Tal vez tenía razón, pero de momento Hiro se limitaba a un saludo  y una charla casual con el otro inventor. A veces Wasabi estaba ahí, como la leal sombra de Tadashi y no dejaba de enviarle miradas sospechosas a Hiro. Él optó por el fino arte de fingir demencia.

En las tardes trabajaba en el café de Cass.  
Excepto hoy. Callahan por fin había escuchado sus plegarias y le asignó un laboratorio más grande en el sector A. Justo el sector donde estaba el laboratorio de Tadashi. Emocionado por la noticia, le había dicho a tía Cass que no podría ir con ella al café ya que debía mover sus cosas inmediatamente. Para su fortuna, era martes, el día menos concurrido del café.

5A se leía afuera de su nuevo laboratorio, que estaba justo enfrente del 4A, el laboratorio de——

—¡Hiro! He oído que seremos vecinos de hoy en adelante— Tadashi se asomó al laboratorio del menor, quién intentaba instalar su computadora.

—Si, espero no te moleste tenerme cerca—

—¿Molestarme? ¡Qué va! Me alegra tenerte de vecino. Hasta podremos conocernos finalmente. Tres años trabajando en el Instituto y no creo que nos conozcamos de verdad. Cielos, hasta llegué creer que me odiabas o algo así —

Tadashi rió y Hiro le siguió con una risa nerviosa.  
Así era, desde que Hiro había sido aceptado en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, había sentido una aversión al mayor. Era demasiado bueno, perfecto. Quería ayudar a los demás con su ciencia. A Hiro le parecía inverosímil que alguien pudiese ser tan bueno y no querer nada a cambio. Al darse en cuenta que efectivamente, Tadashi Hamada era más santo que la túnica de Cristo, la sola presencia del hombre le desesperada, ¡qué no puedes ser un poco egoísta! Quería gritarle.

A veces aún quiere hacerlo, pero por razones diferentes.

También quería decirle que él ya lo conocía, que debía despertar y cumplir su promesa. Pero no eran los mismos que alguna vez fueron y Hiro debía ser paciente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Parece que tienes mucho para desempacar— dijo Tadashi señalando la maquinaria sin conectar.

—Sí, una mano extra me sería de gran ayuda. Puedes comenzar con la impresora 3D—

Su nuevo vecino se puso manos a la obra. Juntos, la instalación del equipo de Hiro fue más rápida.

—¿Trabajas todos los días en Lucky Cat?— preguntó Tadashi mientras conectaba la computadora de Hiro al servidor de la universidad.

—El café es de mi tía, así que yo le apoyo cuando puedo. Siempre tiene mucha clientela—

—Ya lo creo, todo es delicioso ahí—

—Solo lo dices para agradarme— bromeó Hiro.

—Puede ser... pero la gente ha dicho que soy malo mintiendo, así que...—

"Te sorprenderías a ti mismo si lo intentaras"

—Esa demasiado puro, Hamada—

—Y tú un diablillo por lo que solía ver—

—Ja, ya no más—

Hace seis meses, Hiro era un diablo, no podía negarlo. Organizaba peleas entre los clubes de robótica tan solo para darles una paliza. Disfrutaba engañar a los de primer año que lo subestimaban por su pequeña figura y aprovecharse de ellos. Hiro era un prodigio que ingresó al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo a los 15 años, pero también era un diablillo arrogante. Estaba convencido que su actitud era la razón por la que Callahan se había negado a darle un laboratorio en el sector A.

—La gente cambia y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad—

—Así es, Hiro. Sobre todo la gente que tiene mucho que aportar al mundo—

Tadashi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y el  cerebro del joven inventor se paralizó.  
Hace mucho que Tadashi no le ocasionaba ese efecto, no desde...

—¿Te gustan los samuráis? ¡GENIAL!—

Hiro salió de sus pensamientos para toparse con un Tadashi entusiasta que señalaba el fondo de pantalla de su computadora. En él tenía la figura de un samurai de armadura rojo sangre y algunos detalles de soles en dorado.  Su casco cubría casi por completo su rostro, podía percibirse levemente una barba pequeña, una sonrisa victoriosa y el brillo de decisión en su mirada.

—Ese es Sunflower, un samurai que vivió cerca del siglo XIV.— aclaró Hiro, sentándose a  un lado de Tadashi. Con el cuerpo del otro tan cerca de él, se perdió en la figura de su pantalla, tal como solía hacerlo todos los días desde hace seis meses.

—El estilo de arte es muy occidental— señaló el mayor. Efectivamente, la pintura que tenía Hiro como fondo de pantalla era muy europeo.

—Pasó la mayor parte de su vida lejos de Japón, en Inglaterra. Fue adoptado por un lord inglés después de un incendio en su villa, pero decidió conservar sus raíces—

—Sabes mucho sobre él—

—Sí... se podría decir que lo conozco muy bien—

Un silencio prolongado cayó sobre ellos.

Entonces Tadashi habló.

—Se parece al samurai que tengo tatuado en la espalda—

—¿Estás... estás tatuado, Tadashi?—

—¿Quieres verlo, tal vez tu puedas darme tu opinión?—

Pero antes de que Hiro pudiese darle una respuesta, el otro habia comenzado a quitarse la camisa. Hiro tragó saliva al ver el marcado cuerpo de Tadashi. Sin embargo, su atención fue llevada a otro lado cuando se dio la vuelta y le mostró su espalda.

Un samurai idéntico a Sunflower se erguia en todo su esplendor en la espalda de Tadashi, sobre su omoplato derecho.

—¿Puedo...? — comenzó Hiro, levantado su mano. Sus dedos casi rozaban la piel donde estaba el tatuaje. Tadashi asintió levemente.

El tatuaje era hermoso. Cada detalle estaba bien cuidado. La armadura de Sunflower, su arco y flechas...  
Debajo de la llema de sus dedos, la piel era firme pero suave, casi lisa por completo.

_¿Podrías amarme con mis cicatrices, Hiro?_

—¿Por qué un samurai, Tadashi?—

—Desde que recuerdo, sueño con ellos, específicamente con el que está en mi espalda. Sueño con campos de batalla, choque de espadas, este samurai devolviendome la mirada a dónde sea que mire. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me hace sentir fuerte, valiente.

"Además, está siempre acompañado de un zorro. Dónde está uno, está el otro. Es un sentimiento cálido. Hay una devoción entre ambos, una lealtad. Me atrevería a decir que es algo más fuerte"—

Hiro no respondió.

La primera vez que te vi, supe que eras como un zorro, demasiado astuto. No sabía si podía confiar en ti.

Un zorro estaba tatuado al pie del perfil del guerrero, haciéndolo compañía.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Tadashi se marchó un par de horas después. Se había disculpado cuando recibió un llamado del profesor Callahan, y prometió que le ayudaría con lo que faltara después.

Cuando el mayor se fue, Hiro se acostó sobre el sofá que tenía en su laboratorio y pensó en el tatuaje de Tadashi.

—¿Ocupado con la mudanza, Hamada?—

Se levantó de golpe al ser sorprendido. Wasabi, el leal amigo de Tadashi estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Si buscas a Tadashi, fue a la oficina del profesor Callahan— fue lo que respondió, Hiro, ignorando la pregunta de Wasabi.

—En realidad, vengo contigo— Wasabi entró al laboratorio y cerró con seguro la puerta detrás de él.

El muchacho tragó saliva, pero no demostró temor o sorpresa. Entre más rápido supiera que era lo que quería el otro, sería mejor para todos.

—Te he vigilado por mucho tiempo, Hiro Hamada. Tienes tres amigos. Vives con tu tía, tienes un gato. Ingresaste al Instituto a los quince, pero hace un año te trasferiste al Krei Tech, donde trabajaste con Alistor Krei en un proyecto secreto. Todo aquí parece normal, hasta que hace seis meses, aplicaste para volver al Instituto. De acuerdo a lo que he preguntado, eres una persona muy distinta a quién eras antes de volver. Los rumores dice que hubo una clase de accidente con el proyecto de Krei, razón por la que abandonase el proyecto. También cobraste un interés particular por mi mejor amigo—

—¿A qué vienes con esto?— Hiro se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que quiero darte a entender es que sé quién eres y sé quién era Tadashi. Ahora, te voy a contar una historia y tú me contarás la tuya—

—¿Qué te hace creer que te contaré algo? No conozco tus intenciones— se defendió Hiro.

—Por eso escucharas mi historia. Una vez que lo hagas, te darás cuenta que me lo debes.

"Mi nombre es Wasabi No Ginger, y en otra vida, luché a lado de mi hermano de armas, Sunflower, cuyo verdadero nombre era Tadashi Takano. Yo era el hijo bastardo de un lord que le servía al señor de la región.  No era más que un sirviente y posiblemente lo hubiese sido toda mi vida si Sunflower no hubiera llegado a Inglaterra, después de que su padre regresó de Edo con una deuda de vida. —

Esta parte de la historia de Sunflower, Hiro la sabía. Lord Kent era un rico señor feudal que había viajado a Edo para conocer sus artes militares. En el lejano país, casi había perdido la vida en una emboscada a manos de un grupo que se negaba a la presencia de un inglés, no obstante fue salvado por Lord Takano, un samurai honorable y fuerte, quién resultó ser el verdadero padre de Sunflower. En consecuencia a esto y las rebeliones que comenzaban en Edo, la villa dónde vivía Lord Takano fue incendiada y lord Takano perdió la vida. Kent pudo salvar a Tadashi de las llamas, y en consecuencia a la deuda que tenía con su padre,  prometió criarlo como su hijo, razón por la que se llevó al niño a Inglaterra.

— Tadashi y yo crecimos juntos. Nos hicimos amigos desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Éramos un par de ajenos en las tierras de un inglés, aunque él era educado y yo no. Él aprendía las artes militares con lord Kent y un viejo japonés que había llevado consigo nuestro señor para que Tadashi siguiera los pasos de su padre en el camino samurai. pero durante las noches,  me enseñaba todo lo que aprendía, lo que me permitió convertirme en un guerrero y unirme a los demás en el campo de batalla. Sunflower era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. No solo me enseñó a pelear, me dio una libertad y juré estar a su lado hasta el último de mis días. Pero después de la batalla de Crécy, nos vimos separados. Fui enviado lejos a luchar contra los franceses. Cuando finalmente regresé, Sunflower estaba muerto. Su espada había desaparecido y había un rumor de un pequeño zorro de cabello negro  que se la había llevado.

Ahora despierto, 700 años después y tengo la oportunidad de que ese zorro me diga que le pasó a mi mejor amigo en una vida que él no puede recordar—

El muchacho lo miro en silencio, sin nada que ocultar y la vulnerabilidad de los recuerdos golpeando su pecho exigiendo ser confesados.

—Wasabi, creo que deberías tomar asiento. Esta es una historia larga—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic, es definitivo el proyecto más ambicioso que me he puesto. Los fics históricos siempre son un reto.
> 
> ¿Ya saben para dónde va la cosa?  
> Espero no sea muy confuso por la forma en que decidí narrarlo.  
> ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre la historia o los personajes?
> 
> Como siempre, sus comentarios son de gran ayuda <3  
> Gracias por leer esta historia tan extraña! Veamos a dónde nos lleva.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, aquí estoy comenzando otra historia cuando aún no he terminado otra :v es la maldición de los escritores. Esta idea tiene más de un año rodando en mi cabeza y hasta ahora he podido darle algo de forma.
> 
> ¿Les gusta, quisieran que continuara? 
> 
> Sus opiniones son importantes, así sé que no estoy tan loca por esto. -w-
> 
> Aún así, gracias por leerme!
> 
> Esta historia también está publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad


End file.
